Cher Lily
by Lily Primerose Evans Potter
Summary: Des lettres de Severus Rogue à Lily Potter .
1. chapter 1

**_Hey tout le monde !_**

 ** _J'espère que vous allez bien !_**

 ** _Et aujourd'hui je vous met la fanfiction Cher Lily Partie 1 qui est aussi disponible sur Wattpad ._**

 ** _J'espère que ça vous plaira ._**

 ** _Bonne Lecture ._**

 ** _Affectueusement_**

 ** _Lily ._**

*

Cher Lily ,

Cette année j'ai été persuadé que SON fils serait SA réincarnation .

Et j'ai eu raison .

Physiquement il LUI ressemble terriblement , mais il a tes yeux Lys , tes orbes d'émeraudes . Celles qui me hantent et me plaisent tant . Je ne peux m'empêcher de le haïr . Il LUI ressemble tellement . Il est si arrogant . Tu as sûrement vu de là haut , tu as vu comment il agissait lorsque Minerva l'a fait le plus jeune chercheur depuis 1 siècle ? Comme James J'me La Pète Potter . C'est un enfant pourri gâté , comme son père ! C'est un fauteur de trouble , comme LUI ! Tu as sûrement encore vu quand il est partit chercher la Pierre Philosophale ? Il voulait faire son intéressant , comme Potter Père . J'essaie de le descendre de son piédestal . Bien que je doute que j'y parviendrais .

Amour et dévotion

Severus Rogue .


	2. Chapitre 2

Cher Lily ,

Chaque jour il LUI ressemble de plus en plus . Aller à Poudlard en voiture embarquant le garçon Weasley avec lui , détruisant le Saule Cogneur et se faisant repérer par une bonne dizaine de moldus . Seul Potter Père et Black auraient pu faire une action similaire . QUI ? Sauf SON fils , ferait une chose pareil ? Je dois bien admettre qu'il a un niveau acceptable Potion . Mais ne changeons pas de sujet . Faire du Polynectar ! Si la potion avait été mal faites ! Il serait mort ! Il est aussi Fourchelangue et s'IL en était aussi , je suis sûr qu'IL aurait fait la même chose Lys . Tuer un Basilic ! C'est un inconscient ! Il aurait pu mourir ! Je ne veux pas avoir sa mort sur ma conscience , car même si c'est SON fils , c'est la seule chose qu'il me reste de toi .

Amour et dévotion

Severus Rogue .


	3. Chapitre 3

Cher Lily ,

Cette année j'ai appris énormément de choses notamment sur SON fils et le cabot . Tout d'abord avant la rentrée , Sirius Black s'est échappé puis SON fils a fait de la magie accidentelle car une horrible femme appelée Marge Dursley vous a insulté . Il a fugué . SON fils est toujours inconscient du danger . Mais je ne peux que supposer que c'est dans ses gènes . Il n'écoute rien comme toujours . Il a réussit à accéder à Pré-Au-Lard alors qu'il n'avait pas d'autorisation . Mais lorsque nous étions dans la Cabane Hurlante avec Black , Lupin , Granger et Weasley , j'ai réalisé qu'il protégeait le cabot comme toi tu me protégeait avant , malgré son arrogance , il a hérité de TON coeur Lys . Il a tout fait pour sauver son parrain , tout comme toi . Je dois bien reconnaître qu'il a aussi ton talent en DCFM . Créer un Patronus corporel à 13 ans ... Mais il reste arrogant et se pavane comme si Poudlard lui appartenait .

Il va sûrement vivre avec Black après cela .

Amour et dévotion

Severus Rogue .


	4. Chapitre 4

Cher Lily ,

C'est de plus en plus dure tu sais ? Voir tes yeux me regarder avec haine est vraiment dure à supporter . Je mets tous mes efforts pour garder un visage impassible . Et le pire , je te vois partout . Je m'explique , je te vois dans la rousseur des Weasley , l'intelligence de Granger et TES si beaux yeux vert émeraude qui sont présent dans SON fils . SON fils c'est encore fourré dans les ennuis . Comme je le disais la dernière fois , seul Potter Père et Black pourraient se fourrer dans des ennuis similaires . SON fils a mis son nom dans la Coupe de Feu . SON fils est désespérément entrain de chercher l'attention . Il pensait sûrement que cela allait être facile . Tu aurais dû voir sa tête quand SON fils a affronté le dragon . Il faisait moins le malin . Et quand on lui a annoncé son résultat , ce sourire arrogant était un copié collé de celui de Potter Père . Je vais te passer la deuxième épreuve , il ne s'est rien passé de spécial à part que SON fils a voulut jouer les héros . Lors de la troisième épreuve , je pense que SON fils s'est rendu compte de la difficulté à ce moment là . Pour les pires nouvelles , Diggory a été assassiné par Pettigrow et Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu à la vie . Je dois reprendre mon travail d'espion Lys .

Amour et dévotion

Severus Rogue .


	5. Chapitre 5

Cher Lily ,

Cette année , une employée du ministère Dolores Ombrage ( celle de deux années en dessous de nous à Poudlard ) à eu le poste de DCFM , elle utilisait la plume de sang sur SON fils . J'ai essayé d'apprendre à SON fils l'Occlumentie . Mais bien sûr cet idiot incapable a regardé mon pire souvenir , tu sais Lys , le jour où je t'ai insulté de Sang de Bourbes ? Je l'ai viré de mon bureau pendant que celui-ci est allé pleurnicher chez Black et Lupin . Il n'a pas pratiqué ses exercices d'Occlumentie . Il a préféré se faire son intéressant en créant un Club de Duel . Résultat : le cabot qui lui sert de parrain est mort et il a apprit la Prophétie . Le cabot doit sûrement être avec Potter Père et toi .

Les bonnes nouvelles : le Ministre a reconnu que Voldemort était de retour et Ombrage a été renvoyé .

Amour et dévotion

Severus Rogue .


	6. Chapitre 6

Cher Lily ,

Il m'a menti ! Comment a t'il osé me mentir et me désobéir ! Je suis son professeur et il me doit le respect . Ce n'est pas très étonnant . Il ne respecte rien ni personne , comme son père . D'ailleur tu as sûrement vu ? Comment il a attaqué Drago Malefoy sans aucune raison ! Tout comme LUI et moi . Maintenant que Dumbledore est mort , il va s'attendre à ce que les Aurors face son travail . Il vient sûrement de se rendre compte que ce n'est pas un jeu mais la guerre ! Mon travail d'espion est plus Lys et tuer Dumbledore a été difficile . Mais j'ai fais le serment inviolable avec Narcissa . J'ai vu que TES yeux me regardaient avec haine . Mais j'espère Lys que tu m'a pardonné ce jour de cinquième année . Voldemort prévoit de faire tomber le ministère . Je vais essayer de ne blesser personne .

Amour et dévotion

Severus Rogue .


	7. Chapitre 7

Cher Lily ,

Ce n'est pas souvent que ça arrive , mais j'ai peur pour lui . J'ai toujours pensé qu'il agirait comme Potter Père , je l'ai vu comme la réincarnation de James Potter jusqu'à aujourd'hui . Il a ton courage Lys , ton cœur , ton caractère , ta personnalité et ton talent . Potter Père aurait laissé les Aurors s'en occuper , toi tu aurais fait la même chose que lui . Harry Potter n'a rien de James Potter à part le physique , le courage et son talent de Quidditch . Harry Potter est comme TOI . Je n'est jamais voulu le reconnaître . Je sais aussi Lys , que je vais mourir . Et je l'espère , comme ça , je pourrais enfin te rejoindre et même si j'ai du mal à dire cela , ma dette de vie envers Potter Père est remboursé. J'ai protéger VOTRE fils . Je sais qu'il doit mourir , c'est un Horcruxe . Sache Lys que tous ce que j'ai fait , ce que je fais et ce que je ferais a été , est et sera pour toi .

Amour et dévotion

Severus Rogue .


End file.
